EL REENCUETRO DE DOS CORAZONES
by KarenBelldandyRosette0608
Summary: bueno este fanfic se centra despues de la batalla de Malommyotismon ha pasado un año y medio y los chicos llevan vidas normales .tambien este fancic se centra principalmente en Mimi Tachikawa y Tai Kamiya es pero que les guste MICHI


Este es un fanfic de Digimon pero sobre todo dedicado a Mimi y Tai es mi primer fanfic romántico espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:**se que Digimon no es mío, pero a pesar de esto es un anime muy lindo jeje

**El reencuentro de dos corazones **

Después de la batalla de Malommyotismon el digimundo ahora esta empaz.

Ha pasado un año y medio y nuestros niños elegidos llevan una vida normal

Nueva York lunes en la mañana una chica de pelo castaño se encuentra en su cama durmiendo y soñando con viejos tiempos.

**Mujer: **arriba dormilona

**Chica: **mmm quiero dormir un poco más

**Mujer:** vamos Mimi hoy es el último día de clases no querrás llegar tarde

**Mimi:** mmm que dices mamá

**Mamá:** si Mimi, hoy es el último día de clases. No estas emocionada?

Mimi en eso da un brinco y se cae de la cama

**Mimi:** (con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una linda sonrisa) es cierto mamá bajo enseguida nn

Mientras Mimi se baña se introduce un delicioso aroma de comida

**Mimi:** mmm que será yomi yomi

En el comedor se encuentra servido el desayuno

**Mimi: **mmm que rico aroma que hiciste para el desayuno

**Mama:** (con una cara de felicidad) es Huevo con Mermelada Mimi

**Mimi:** (con una cara de por que a mi) jeje nn!

Japón lunes por la mañana casa de los Kamiya

**Mujer:** ya esta el desayuno

**Hombre:** vamos chicos o llegaran tarde al último día de clases

**Chica:** vamos hermano hoy es un GRAN DIA

**Chico: **es cierto hoy es un gran día. Voy enseguida!!!!

**Mujer:** TAI!!! KARI!!! Van a llegar tarde

**Kari y Tai:** vamos de salida mamá

**Mamá y Papá:** Que tenga un lindo día!!!!!!!!!!!

Estados Unidos 10:30 AM

**Chicas:** Y que van hacer en las vacaciones?

**Chica 1:** yop voy a ir a Disney jejej con Michael las invito chicas

**Chica 2 y 3:** Claro que vamos serán unas súper vacaciones

En ese momento llega Michael

**Michael:** Que hacen chicas?

**Chica 1:** Estamos hablando de lo que vamos hacer en nuestras vacaciones

**Michael:** jeje y tu Mimi que vas hacer? No quieres acompañarnos, las demás chicas ya se apuntaron

**Mimi:** Lo siento chicos nn pero tengo planes jeje

**Michael:** Por que? Que cosa puede ser mejor

**Mimi:** mmm veras, ver a mis amigos y visitar Japón nn

** Michael:** OK, bueno te vamos a extrañar

Japón 1pm Tai y Kari se dirigen hacia su casa

**Kari:** jeje hermano por fin vacaciones

**Tai:** es cierto Kari

**Kari:** SIPI y que haremos

**Tai:** pasarlas con nuestros amigos

**Kari:** sip pero Yolei, Davis, Ken y Codi van a irse de vacaciones juntos a Francia

**Tai:** Y por que no fuiste?

**Kari:** pues veras por que esta vez quiero quedarme jeje

**Tai:** si, serán unas lindas vacaciones (pensativo) aunque…..

**Kari:** Que te pasa hermano?

**Tai: **nada

**Kari:** claro que si hermano te quedaste pensativo no sera por que Mimi no esta aquí

** Tai:** (algo sonrojado) claro que no Kari de que hablas

**Kari:** ya veo hermano

**Tai:** aunque ya ha pasado un año y medio

Nueva York 1pm casa de los Tachikawa

**Mimi:** ya regrese!!!!

**Mamá:** Mimi como te fue

**Mimi:** muy bien, lista para las vacaciones

**Mamá: **que bueno, deberías de hacer las maletas

**Mimi:** sip nn

Japón 3pm Tai se encuentra recostado en su cama pensando acerca de las cosas que han cambiado en su vida

**Kari: **hermano por que tan pensativo

Tai da un salto y se pega con la litera

**Tai:** Kari, por que me asustas de esa forma

**Kari:** Hay hermano, no era mi intención, lo que pasa es que estabas muy pensativo

**Tai:** no me había dado cuenta

**Kari:** últimamente has estado así

**Tai**: Jeje no es nada, no te preocupes

**Kari:** mmm ya veo pero si me puedes decir que te pasa verdad

**Tai: **pues recordaba cuando éramos niños elegidos y estábamos juntos

**Kari:** ya veo que tiempos aquellos

Nueva York AEROPUERTO pasajeros con destino a Japón pasar a la puerta 10-A, el vuelo a Japón esta apunto de salir

**Mimi:** sip aquí vamos jeje

**Michael:** Mimi!!!

**Mimi:** Michael que haces aquí

**Michael:** Mimi no quiero que te vayas. Por que no mejor tú y yo nos vamos de vacaciones si

**Mimi:** lo siento Michael no puedo

**Michael:** Por que, no es por Tai o si?

** Mimi:** (sonrojada)…………

**Michael:** Mimi por que no me contestas

** Mimi:** lo siento Michael, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos y tu también sabes que es mi oportunidad de verlo a el y a mis amigos, lo siento Michael, enserio lo siento. NOS VEREMOS DESPUES DE VACAIONES!!!!!

**Michael:** MIMI!!!!

**Mamá de Mimi:** vamos Mimi o perderemos el avión

**Mimi: **si Mamá voy enseguida. NOS VEMOS MICHAEL!!!!!

Japón Martes vuelo 738 proveniente de Estados Unidos llegaremos a Japón en 10min

**Mimi:** por fin de nuevo en casa nn

Casa de los Kamiya

**Tai: **(estirando los brazos y mirando hacia la ventana) Que lindo día, vaya un avión jeje

**Kari:** Hermano ya despertaste?!

**Tai:** Kari si jeje

**Kari:** Desayuna y báñate rápido hermano

**Tai:**??? Por que tanta prisa

**Kari:** no te dije

**Tai:** nop

**Kari:** Pues hoy nos reuniremos todos jeje

** Tai:** ah era eso jeje como en los viejos tiempos pero (su cara se entristece)

** Kari:** no te preocupes hermano aunque no este Mimi siempre estará con nosotros en espíritu y en nuestros corazones. No te pongas triste o tu crees que ella no se pondría triste si te viera así, cambia tu cara sip hoy será un gran día.

**Tai:** Tienes razón Kari, me voy apurar

Aeropuerto de Japón. El vuelo proveniente de Nueva York ha llegado, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 1-B

**Mimi:** por fin llegamos al fin los volveré a ver amigos nn

**Mamá:** vamos Mimi vamos a casa para descansar

**Mimi:** sip, necesito bañarme XD

Parque mm mas preciso en la fuente jeje

** Kari:** mmm no ha llegado nadie que raro

**Tai: **si, ya veo tendremos que esperar

A lo lejos se alcanzan a ver dos siluetas

**Chico 1: **Ya te dije hermano vamos a estar todos

**Chico 2:** De que hablas va a estar también Tai?

**Chico 1:** Claro Matt de que te preocupas

**Matt:** tú sabes de que me preocupo TK

**TK: **Ya veo por lo de Sora

** Matt:** si tu sabes que el la quería mucho

**TK: **si pero eso ya paso jeje ahora solo hay que pensar que hoy será un día muy divertido por que nos reuniremos todos para estas vacaciones.

**Matt:** tienes razón

En ese momento se oye una voz que grita TK!!!!!! MATT!!!!

**TK:** nn es ♥Kari♥

**Matt:** es cierto

Ellos se acercan a ella

**TK:** Kari ya te extrañaba

**Kari:** yo también TK♥

**Matt:** vienes sola Kari

**Tai:** Claro que no Matt como crees que dejaría sola a mi hermana además que seria esta reunión sin mi el protagonista jejej

**Matt**: Vaya Tai nunca cambias

**Tai:** jejej XD

**Matt:** por lo visto somos los únicos que hemos llegado

**Kari: **Si, pero no creo que tarden los demás

En ese momento a lo lejos se escuchan las voces de dos chicos

**Chico:** en serio Joe que padre que tengas esas calificaciones

**Joe:** arigato Izzy

**Izzy:** jejej

**Joe: **por cierto como vas tu en la escuela

**Izzy: **muy bien como siempre. Oye ese de aya no es Tai

**Joe:** si es Tai y también esta Kari, TK y Matt.

**Joe e Izzy:** CHICOS!!!!!

**Kari:** Joe!!!! Izzy!!! Por aquí

**Tai:** como están chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

**Joe e Izzy:** Muy bien Tai y tú?

**Tai:** muy bien jeje

**TK: **ahora la única persona que falta es Sora

**Matt:** (algo sonrojado) es cierto 3

**Kari:** Matt pareces un jitomate jeje

**Joe:** es cierto no pensé que fueras novio de Sora

**Matt:** por que lo dices

**Joe:** pues por que ha Tai

**Tai: **Joe eso ya no importa jeje lo que importa es que estamos aquí

**Kari:** eso es cierto chicos estas vacaciones serán geniales ya que todos estamos aquí como en los viejos tiempos

**TK: **es cierto

En ese momento una mano toma la mano de Matt waau jeje

**Chica:** es cierto

**TK: **Vaya si es Sora hasta que llegaste jeje

**Sora: **si mmm bueno todos juntos verdad Matt

**Matt: **eso es cierto

Casa de los Tachikawa

**Mimi: **estoy lista jeje Mamá y Papá me voy regreso mas tarde

**Mamá y Papá: **si Mimi que te vaya bien!!!!!!

Mimi va caminando en el parque pensando en que iba a volver a sus amigos y en especial a Tai. En ese momento unos ruidos la interrumpen y a lo lejos alcanza a ver un grupo de chicos riendo

**Mimi: **esas voces se me hacen conocidas echare un vistazo

**Kari:** se acuerdan de esa vez cuando………… no parábamos de reír jeje

**Mimi:** pero si son ellos que alegría nn

En eso la voz de una chica interrumpe la conversación

**Voz de chica:** eso es cierto éramos muy felices nn aun lo recuerdo jeje

**Todos:**???? Quien es???

**Kari:** no puede ser

**Izzy: **si es

**Joe: **MIMI!!!!!

Al escuchar el nombre de Mimi. Tai se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentado, mientras Kari, Izzy, Joe y TK la abrazan

**Matt y Sora:** pero si es Mimi, pero como

**Kari:** estas aquí Mimi

**Mimi:** Si quise venir a verlos jeje los extrañaba mucho

**Kari:** Por cierto estas muy cambiada Mimi. Que le paso a tu pelo? jeje

**Mimi:** pues quise de vuelta mi tono natural así que lo desteñí jejej

**Izzy: **pues te vez genial Mimi, no creen chicos.

**TK: **es cierto

En eso Tai se acerca su mirada choca con la mirada tierna de Mimi

**Mimi:** (Sonrojada) TAI

**Tai: **(igual sonrojado) Mimi cuanto tiempo, te ves muy hermosa nn

**Mimi:** (todavía sonrojada) gracias Tai tu te ves muy guapo nn

**Kari.** Ahora si los ocho reunidos como antes jeje seran súper estupendas estas vacaciones D

**Mimi:** ya atardeció jeje

**TK: **es cierto deberíamos irnos

Se ve que los chicos van caminando

**Mimi:** Kari quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa

**Kari:** claro Mimi, me daría mucho gusto, le voy avisar a Tai. TAI!!!!!!

**Tai:**?????

**Kari:** Hermano me voy a quedar a dormir con Mimi. No hay ningún problema verdad

En eso TAI voltea a ver a Mimi y se sonroja

**Tai: **claro Kari no hay ningún problema

**Kari:** esta bien.

**Kari y Mimi:** bueno chicos nos vemos mañana en Odiaba

**Tai:** SI NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!!!!!

**Joe e Izzy:** Tai te podemos pedir un favor

**Tai:** claro chicos

**Joe: **si nos podemos quedar a dormir contigo

**Tai:** Claro que si se pueden quedar

Mientras tanto

**Matt:** Vaya Mimi

**Sora: **no pensé que iba a venir

**TK: **yo tampoco pero lo bueno es que esta aquí

**Matt:** y que opinas Sora

**Sora: **pues lo único que puedo decir es que estamos juntos como la primera vez pero

**Matt: **pero que Sora

**TK: **creo que Sora esta algo celosa jeje

**Matt: **es cierto

**Sora:** claro que no (en su mente: bueno un poco)

**TK:** ya es tarde

**Matt: **es cierto. Sora te llevamos a tu casa

**Sora:** claro

Casa de los Tachikawa

**Mimi:** ya llegue

**Papá: **que bueno Mimi

**Mamá:** por cierto Mimi ya estamos cenando

**Mimi:** gracias mamá pero ya cene con Kari. Por cierto se va a quedar a dormir

**Kari:** Buenas noches señor y señora Tachikawa

**Mamá:** hola Kari, por cierto Mimi que mala (TT) ya comiste pero bueno que tengan buena noche las dos por cierto tu papá y yo ya nos vamos a dormir

**Papá:** es cierto que tengan buenas noches

**Mimi:** gracias papas igual ustedes

**Kari:** gracias señor y señora Tachikawa

En el cuarto de Mimi

**Kari:** tu cuarto sigue igual de lindo. Por cierto cuanto tiempo ha pasado

**Mimi: **si es cierto

**Kari:** Y que haz hecho en todo este tiempo Mimi?

**Mimi:** pues veras estudiar, estoy en una banda, soy organizadora de los eventos de la escuela bueno en si no mucho

**Kari: **Wau genial Mimi

**Mimi:** jeje y tu Kari?

**Kari:** Pues yo también estudiando, estoy en el taller de computación con Yolei y pues soy jefa de grupo

**Mimi:** mm que padre y por cierto por que no estuvieron ellos hoy

**Kari:** es que se fueron de vacaciones a Francia

**Mimi:** pues que padre y por que no fuiste?

**Kari: **es que esta vez quería quedarme por que TK y yo planeamos reunir a todos en vacaciones

**Mimi: **ya veo y no pensabas invitarme

**Kari:** no es eso Mimi es que te llame pero nadie contestaba el teléfono así que dedujimos que estabas de vacaciones

**Mimi:** si fue mi culpa por no avisar jejej pero

**Kari: **pero sabemos aunque faltes siempre estas presente en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros

**Mimi:** gracias por esas palabras jeje pero bueno y que con TK

**Kari:** (sonrojada) a que te refieres

**Mimi:** son novios verdad

**Kari:** si ♥ llevamos un año jeje

**Mimi: **Pues que padre Kari

**Kari:** si

**Mimi: **Por cierto hoy vi. a Sora con Matt

**Kari: **a si es que son novios

**Mimi:** pero pensé que

**Kari: **que Tai la quiere

Mimi agacha la mirada y se pone triste

**Kari: **no te preocupes Mimi lo que el sentía por Sora ya quedo muy pero muy atrás, lo bueno es que el se dio cuenta a tiempo por que Sora ya estaba saliendo con Matt. Lo que no me pareció de ellos dos es que mientras salían Tai pensaba en ella fueron muy malos ellos. Al no decirle nada

**Mimi: **ya veo que desconsiderados fueron

**Kari: **si es lo único que no les e perdonado y prefiero olvidar esa situación jeje.

**Mimi:** si creo que es lo mejor

**Kari:** por cierto vi. Que te pusiste triste cuando te dije que Tai la quería

**Mimi:** no Kari por que lo dices

**Kari:** pues por que se que tu amas a mi hermano desde hace mucho

**Mimi:** si Kari no lo puedo negar

**Kari: **lo que deberías de hacer Mimi es decírselo

**Mimi:** tienes razón Kari, se lo diré

**Kari:** así se habla Mimi

Casa de los Kamiya esa misma noche

**Tai:** hoy fue un día divertido. No creen chicos

**Joe: **es cierto además que sorpresa que Mimi llegara para las vacaciones

**Izzy: **si es cierto, que bueno que ella esta aquí

**Joe:** si

**Tai.** Si la extrañaba mucho y además se ve muy linda

**Joe: **cierto

**Izzy:** vamos Tai. Joe y yo sabemos lo que sientes por que no le dices que la amas

**Joe: **si Tai hazlo

**Tai: **pero chicos como lo saben

**Izzy: **era obvio jeje

**Ta**i: creo que si fui muy obvio jeje

**Joe: **entonces díselo Tai

**Izzy: **si díselo. Además nosotros sabemos que lo de Sora era atracción momentánea, pero en cambio lo de Mimi es amor

**Joe:** eso es cierto Tai

**Tai:** gracias amigos le diré a Mimi lo que siento nn

Al día siguiente en odiaba ya se encontraban en el lugar Tai, TK, Izzy, Joe, Matt y Sora

**Tai:** ya se tardaron

**TK:** es cierto

**Sora:** por cierto Tai te vez muy bien

**Tai:** a si gracias

**Matt:** por que tan arreglado Tai

**Tai:** pues ya vez jeje XD

**Matt: **no será que

En ese momento llega Kari y Mimi

**Kari y Mimi: **chicos disculpen la tardanza

**TK:** Kari ♥ te vez muy linda

**Kari:** gracias TK ♥

**Tai: **Wau Mimi te vez muy hermosa

**Mimi:** gracias Tai tu te vez muy guapo

**Sora:** (murmurando) no puede ser a mi nunca me dijo que me veía bien

**Matt:** que te pasa Sora

**Sora:** nada Matt )

**Joe:** bueno chicos a donde vamos

**Mimi y Kari:** por que no vamos a desayunar

**T****odos: **Si vamos

Saliendo de desayunar se dirigen a una sala de Juegos

**Mimi: **Eso Izzy ya te falta poco para pasar de nivel

**Kari: **TK por que no jugamos este juego sip

**TK: **esta bien Kari

**Tai: **Mimi quieres ir a jugar la maquina de baile

**Mimi: **(sonriéndole) claro Tai

Gente: los dos son muy buenos BRAVO!!!!

Saliendo de la sala de juegos

**Kari y TK: **Mimi y Tai estuvieron geniales

**Mimi y TAI:** gracias nn

**Joe e Izzy:** es cierto no sabíamos que supieran bailar de esa forma

En ese momento pasan frente a una tienda de peluches

**Mimi: **miren ese osito que lindo

**Kari:** es cierto. Mira TK ese perrito es hermoso

**TK: **pues toma Kari lo compre para ti jeje

**Kari: **arigato TK

**Tai: **vaya TK que rápido fuiste para comprarlo

**Joe: **miren ya se esta atardeciendo

**Kari: **es cierto, y por que no vamos al parque para ver el atardecer

**Todos: **si vamos!!!!

Cuando llegan a el parque Tai y Mimi se separan de los demás y llegan a un lugar donde el atardecer se ve con claridad

**Mimi: **que lindo atardecer no crees Tai (le sonríe)

**Tai:** (sonrojado) si Mimi

En eso los dos voltean y chocan sus miradas asiendo que los dos se sonrojen

**Mimi y Tai:** yo te quería decir

**Tai: **jeje tu primero Mimi 3

**Mimi: **Tai yo te quiero decir que desde hace mucho tiempo te

**Tai: **mm mira una flor

**Mimi:** Tai

Tai toma la flor y la coloca en el pelo de Mimi

**Tai:** te vez hermosa con esa flor

**Mimi:** (sonrojada) gracias Tai

**Tai:** disculpa Mimi por interrumpirte

**Mimi:** no te preocupes Tai pero mejor di lo que querías decir tu si

**Tai: **bueno Mimi. Lo que yo te quería decir es que desde hace tiempo (pensamiento: como se lo digo) por cierto Mimi te compre el osito que te gusto

**Mimi: **(con una sonrisa calida) gracias Tai eres Muy lindo pero continua con lo que ibas a decir

En ese momento los dos hablan al mismo tiempo

**Mimi y Tai: **te amo!!!!!

Los dos se asombran y se sonrojan más de lo que estaban jeje

**Mimi:** Tai no se que decir

**Tai: **yo tampoco Mimi

Tai toma las manos de Mimi y lentamente el se va acercando a ella, se miran fijamente y sus labios chocan dándose un tierno beso así quedan mientras el sol se oculta, después Tai abraza a Mimi y ven como aparece la primera estrella de la noche

**Kari: **mmm chicos jeje que lindos se ven, no quería interrumpir pero es hora de irnos, mañana será otro día

**Mimi y Tai:** si vamos (se voltean a ver y se sonríen)

**Mimi: **TQM ♥Tai♥

**Tai:** yo también te quiero ♥Mimi♥

**Todos:** mañana será un nuevo día XD

A lo lejos se ve caminando a nuestros niños elegidos pero atrás de ellos va Mimi y Tai tomados de las manos

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ THE END ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
